No Such Thing As Too Young
by ChaosEndsInSilence
Summary: Ashley and Spencer are young and in love but not without a few road-bumps. Based on events in my life. Originally "Hold On Tight." First fanfiction EVER.
1. The Whole World Is Crumbling At My Feet

So, this is my first SoN fanfiction. And I must say, I'm not sure how long I will be doing this, but we'll give it a try. This is on and off of events from my life, but in SPASHLEY form (: and then some, because my life couldn't make this perfect couple any more perfect. (so parts of these are not my life, obviously, most is…kind of).

Disclaimer: I own NONE of SoN characters/places/script that I use.

* * *

"No, Kyla. I'm not getting up!" I muffle through my pillow. The annoying little sister is now here trying to get me out of bed.

"Ashley Marie Davies, honestly." She starts, "Get your ass out of bed…now."

I hate it when she uses my full name. I groan some more before throwing my pillow at her. Oh, by the way, I'm Ashley Davies. I'm currently 17 years old and I'm going to be a senior at King High. Well on my way to be a musician, or a pathologist, which ever takes off first. I am hated by a ton of people at my school, as well. Odd how things play out. (A/N: yeah, I was hated so much in high school.)

Kyla fake gasps. "Ashley, that was rude. You come over here and apologize right now."

I'm not in the mood for this. I get up and walk towards her. "Oh okay. Kyla…I'm…SO SICK OF YOU! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I scream slamming my door in her face. Satisfied, I get ready for the last day of junior year.

I finally get ready for the day and head out of my bedroom to find Kyla. She was standing by my doorway, arms crossed, tapping her foot. "I think you owe me an apology, the right way."

"I'm sorry for pushing you out of my room, jeez." I say. I grab my keys from my pocket and head towards the door. I didn't hear Kyla following me. "Do you want a ride or not? I'm leaving…NOW." Kyla groans as she walks towards me and we head out the door.

I pull into the school's parking lot and quickly pull into a spot.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Kyla screams. "You almost hit that girl." I look up to see a blonde girl walking with two boys. One had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a King High jersey; the other was an African American. Probably her boyfriend or something. The girl herself, gorgeous.

The girl turns around and glares at me. "What were you thinking!" She screams towards me. I'm drawn aback and I look at her.

"Sorry," I apologize, "No one is usually walking in the middle of the parking lot." She just glares at me and walks away. "Who was that and what was her problem?" I ask Kyla.

"She seems to be new..." Kyla started. "And she's a cheerleader."

"Oh great. Another cheer-bitch that Madison can turn against me." I say sighing. She's only hostile because I allegedly stole two of her boyfriend's girlfriends. (A/N: I was accused of stealing some kid's girlfriends...so obviously; he started a thing against me.) "Fuck me." I exhale and get out of the car. This last day is going to be LONG.

The school day finishes up nicely. I didn't see that girl and the boys again which was weird. Why were they even here on the day school ends? I shake off the thought and head towards my car. I find Kyla talking to the blonde who I almost hit earlier. "Oh, and this is my asshole sister Ashley." She says sarcastically. I glare at Kyla for a second.

"Hey, I'm Spencer." She said holding out her hand. "Spencer Carlin."

"Davies." I reply. "You obviously know my first name." I said once against glaring at Kyla.

"Pleased to meet you, Ashley." Spencer said.

"You too." I say unenthusiastically. "You ready to go Kyla? I have band practice."

Kyla nods, "Yeah. I'll see you around Spencer, maybe we can hang out this summer!" Kyla said.

"That'd be nice." Spencer said shyly.

"Here's my number!" Kyla exclaims writing her number on Spencer's hand. I roll my eyes and hop in the car. "Bye!"

* * *

Band practice is normal like any other day. Chris and I are writing some new stuff.

"Okay, how about this." He says picking up the guitar, picking out a nice tune. "Girl, don't play nice; I know who you are. And girl, don't you dare think you've won this war. It's not over until I speak, I'm not as weak as you think." He sings nicely.

I grab the notepad and read my part and come in after about ten seconds. "No one seems to care about you and all of your lies; I can't seem to find existance in your eyes. Tell me again, darling, why are you doing this to me?" I sing and Chris joins in to end the chorus, "You've got my whole world crumbling at my feet."

That's what she did.

She made my whole world crumble.

She just didn't know it, yet, and neither did I.

This was just the beginning.

* * *

**Sorry, it's short. but I kind of have to get going to do stuff. I promise the next few will be a bit longer.**


	2. Baby, Keep My Heartbeat Beat Beat Beatin

Hey guys :) This, I just realized, is my first story that I wrote by myself. mostly, I have a friend who plays another character. WOW. I hope you like it :)

* * *

Band practice got out and Chris and I parted ways. I got into my Porsche and drove towards a local coffee house.

I walked in to find my friend Miranda. "Ashley, you totally have to talk to my friend!" She exclaimed. That's Miranda for you, trying to hook me up with everyone.

"What's her name and number?" I ask pulling out my Blackberry.

"Tawna." She said giving me her number. I added it and saved it. "You're one weird girl, let me tell you that Mir." I say. I smile and hug Miranda. We spend a few hours there before Kyla calls me.

"Hey Ky, what's up?" I say.

"Do you think you can come get me…possibly?" She hesitated.

"Sure, where are you?" I asked.

"Spencer's." She replied.

I sighed and agreed. She gave me directions and I headed over there.

As Kyla was approaching my car, I pulled out my phone and looked at the number Miranda gave me earlier.

"_Hey…this is Miranda's friend. She told me to text you…or something. Yeah." _Wow, if I don't sound like an idiot…

I lock my phone and throw it on the dash. Kyla hops in the car. My phone starts to vibrate immensely and Kyla picks it up.

"OOH! Who's Tawna?" She asks looking at the text saying, _"Hey :) You must be Ashley." _

"One of Miranda's friends." I reply rolling my eyes at her.

"Should have known. She's ALWAYS trying to hook you up." Kyla laughs.

"Shut up, I know." We pull into our driveway and Kyla gets out.

"Thanks for the ride, bitch." She says sarcastically.

"You know it, hoe." I reply. I grab my phone that Kyla left on the dash and re-read Tawna's text. _"So…how are you?"_

"_I'm good (: Just got off of work. And yourself?" –Tawna_

"_Good, just picked up the obnoxious sister." – Me._

"_Aww, that's kind of cute though! :)" – Tawna.  
_

The conversation with Tawna goes on for awhile, and I'll have to admit; GOOD JOB, MIRANDA…for once. I have a kind of date with her tomorrow.

* * *

It's Saturday, and I'm kind of excited. I'm meeting Tawna for the first time. I never was a fan of blind dates, but like Miranda says; "it's not a blind-date if you know what they look like." And she did show me a picture of Tawna…so, fuck it.

As I got ready for the day, Kyla and Spencer stumbled into my room. Kyla, with that dorky look on her face smiled at me. "Getting ready for your DATE!" She sang out.

"Fuck off, Kyla." I say trying not to laugh.

Spencer looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Date, huh? With who?"

I look at her then back into the mirror. "Her name is Tawna."

Spencer's eyes widened. "Tawna…Wright?"

Shocked, I looked at her. "Yes…you know her?"

"She's my best friend." Spencer said softly. AWKWARD.

"Oh…uhm. Well, this is awkward." I said.

"It's nothing, really. She's cool. I just didn't know you were…" Spencer started before I cut her off.

"Yeah, I am…but I've got to go now…" I say pushing past the two. I walk out of my house to see Tawna walking up. Let me tell you something, I'm a blonde kind of person, but Tawna is just WOW. Her hair is black, she has cute freckles all over her cheeks and nose, she has a septum and lip piercing (hot), and really green eyes. Okay, she's gorgeous. THANK YOU, MIRANDA.

"Hey, you look…" Tawna started before putting her hand up to her face, "really good." She finished. AWW, SHE'S SHY!

"Thank you," I say with a smile, "You look really good, yourself." Let me say, she not only looks really good, but fucking hot, but I won't say that out loud.

"So, I'm bad at planning things…" She said, "But I did bring you a Dr. Pepper, I remember you saying you liked them." Yes, Tawna, I love Dr. Pepper. "And there's no ice in it." CAN I JUST SAY THIS AGAIN; THANK YOU, MIRANDA.

"Thank you." I say smiling extremely wide. "Well, I mean we can go into my house. I don't know what we'd do."

"Sounds great." She replied with a smile. After thirty minutes of the random tour of my house, we went into my room. No sights of Kyla or Spencer around, which was odd, but whatever. We're just talking in my bedroom about everything when I get a text from my friend Chelsea. She's an artist and needed help.

"So, I hope you don't mind, but do you think we could stop by friends? She needs help with a quick thing." I ask Tawna. She smiles at me.

"No problem, I have to work at 4 anyways. I'll drive." Tawna replies. GOD, she's cute. She smiles and takes my hand leading me outside.

We arrive at Chelsea's house and help her with a project when it gets to be about 3:45. "Shit, I have to get going!" Tawna exclaimed.

"I'll walk you out!" I randomly shout. Chelsea shoots me a funny look and I get a wide grin on my face. Tawna just laughs and agrees. She grabs my hand and we walk out of Chelsea's house.

"Thank you for hanging out with me, today." She said as she went in to hug me. I hug her back.

"Thank you for coming to see me." I reply. She smiles. My hands are on her shoulders and we stare at each other for a couple seconds before she leans forward. I smile and I press my lips softly against hers. The kiss lingers for five seconds before she pulls away. "You should get to work." I say softly. She nods before kissing me again, this time a few more times. Abd all I can think about is the song she played on our drive over to Chelsea's. "So baby, keep my heartbeat beat-beat-beating."

"I'll see you later, okay?" She said walking towards her car.

"Deal," I say smiling widely before walking back into Chelsea's house.

Chelsea looks up as I walk in. "She's cute. Are you going to date her?"

My eyes widen at Chelsea's remark. "I don't know...should I?"

* * *

**So, here's part two. it's a little longer. I'm kind of bad at writing these stories, and trying to make it like my life at the same time! Anyways, please REVIEW. I could use the pep talk!**


	3. Before You Know It

YAY: I'm making progress with writing. Usually, it'd take weeks for me to put out three chapters. I would also like to go on to say, I can play the South Of Nowhere theme song on guitar. That is all. (PS: if you really want to see what Tawna looks like, message me :D oh and the real life Spencer. I have pictures of her to. )

* * *

I wonder if Tawna knows that Spencer has been hanging around me and my sister. I text her the whole time she's at work, which is bad, but you know? I like the girl. She's actually FUN to be around unlike the last girlfriend I had.

Let me tell you something about my last girlfriend. It was like dating a brick wall. Yeah, I think the brick wall lining the outside of my house was more interesting than her. Needless to say, that didn't last long, at all.

Back to Tawna, I'm meeting her after work. Weird, I know, but oh well. I'm excited! I get ready and at about 11pm, I start heading out. As I'm running down the stairs, I run into Kyla and Spencer.

"Heading back out?" Kyla asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go see Tawna." I reply. Spencer shoots me a glare. Uh…kay?

"Can you drive us to Spencer's house?" Kyla asked.

"Kyla, you have your license, drive yourself." I say annoyed.

"With what car, Ashley? Mom didn't get me a brand new Porsche." Kyla retorted.

"First of all, I bought the Porsche, second of all, mom's here. Take her car." I say before walking out of the house.

Spencer followed me out of the house. Wait, what?

"Hey…sorry about that look back there," She said softly.

"What look?" I ask sarcastically.

"The…nevermind. Anyways. Uhm. Have fun." She stumbled on her words. I shoot her a 'uhm…thanks?' look before walking towards my car.

I pull up to Tawna's house, it a little after she got home from work. I get out of the car and I'm greeted by her…and kisses. I like kisses.

"Hey you." I say, pulling away from Tawna.

"Hey." She says hugging me. "So…"

"I'm horrible at making plans." I blurt out.

Tawna laughs at my random comment before grabbing my hand. "It's okay, me too." She pulls me up to her patio. The whole night we sit on the porch, once again talking, and cuddling.

"So…Spencer's your best friend?" I ask her.

"Hmm?" She replies. Must not have heard me.

"Spencer Carlin…she's your best friend?" I asked again.

"Oh, yeah. How do you know Spencer?" She asked me.

"She's been hanging out with my sister…" I say, "It's just, my sister brought you up when I was getting ready to see you today and she seemed all shocked."

"That's Spencer for you." Tawna said, "I swear, that girl is so confused about everything." She chuckles.

"Yeah, she just freaked out, I guess?"

"Let her," Tawna said, "It's just you and me, here." She smiles.

"And let me tell you, I'm not complaining." I say kissing Tawna.

It's been a couple of months. Tawna and I are still seeing each other, but we're not dating, make sense? It's weird, Spencer's been hanging around our house lately, and we've been getting really acquainted. Actually, it went like this.

_1 Month Ago_

"_Ashley!" Spencer calls out as I'm walking out my door._

_"Yeah, Spencer?" I say, kind of being impatient, but hey, I had a show to get to._

_"I was just wondering…if you'd like to hang out sometime." She says quickly._

"_Sure. What's your number?" I ask pulling out my phone. She gave it to me and I put her in as 'Spence'. "Er, can you send me a contact picture? I'm a tad bit OCD." _

"_What your number, silly?" She says smiling widely. I gave her my number and after about 30 seconds she looks up at me. "Picture sent." _

_"All right, thanks." I say. "Have fun with Kyla!" I exclaim before running to my car._

NOW:  
Spencer and I were sitting in my room, guitar in my hand.

"I came up with a nickname for you!" She exclaims.

"We have nicknames now?" I say. She smiles and nods. "What's mine?"

"Pookie," Spencer says with an embarrassed look.

"Why Pookie!" I exclaim.

"You just look like one!" She replies.

"Fine…what do you like to do most?" I ask her.

"Cuddle!" She sings out.

"You're weird, but I guess I'll make your nickname Cuddle Mawnstah." I suggest.

"I love it, Ash." She replies. You love it, huh? Spencer Carlin, you are acting very odd. "Ash…"

"Hmm?"

"I….I LIKE YOU!" Spencer shouts out. UH…WHAT! Spencer quickly covered up her mouth.

"You what?" I ask.

"I like you…" She said, "and I'm jealous that Tawna gets you…without having you."

I stare at Spencer for a bit. I'm kind of speechless. So, I say the only thing I could think of. "I like you, too, Spencer Carlin."

She smiles that adorable smile she gets. "So…uh."

"I have to tell you something." I interrupt her. "I have to go out of town for the first week of school. Chris and I got a tour. It's two weeks long." (A/N: totally not true, but in real life, my "Spencer" lived in another city).

I see a frown form upon her face. "When do you leave?" I look at my phone.

"In half an hour, Chris is coming to get me…" I say.

"I'll miss you." She says with a saddened voice.

"I'll miss you, too." I pull her into a hug. "I'll be back before you know."

* * *

**(A/N): it's hard making this like your life. but oh, well. here's the next one. I wonder what will happen...hmm.**

**PS: if you didn't read the top, I have pictures of the real life Tawna and "Spencer". I think that the visual of knowing what new characters look like is pretty cool. that's just me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :) I LIKE READING THEM.  
**


	4. It Won't Be The Last

I feel so…short with you guys. I saw other 3 Chapter stories at like 5,000 words and here I am writing Chapter 4 probably hitting 5,000. Sorry. It'll get so much better :) also; if you want to see the pictures, PMs me here and I'll give you my e-mail so I can send them!

* * *

Week one of the tour is over. It's currently August 25. I've been talking to Spencer non-stop the whole time I've been away. Tawna was kind of upset that I left without saying much, but I'm not so well with "goodbyes".

I get a call from Spencer, she's at school. "Hey you!" I exclaim.

"Hey." She replies, "How's tour?"

"Lonely." I reply. Fishing for a cute comment? You know me.

"Aww, poor Ashley's lonely on tour. Maybe you should get a cuddle buddy." Spencer says laughing.

"I have one…her name is Cuddle Mawnstah, she's just extremely far away."

I hear her chuckle. That's cute. Yeah, I'm like the classy Paris Hilton, get the fuck over it. "Oh really, Pookie? Is that how it goes?"

"Yeah, just like that."

"Oh, I told Tawna that I kind of like you." Spencer says softly. Well, that makes it easier for me not to.

"Did you? I thought I was going to tell her because I was the one who was kind of seeing her."

"Well, she said she didn't ask you out because she didn't want a relationship so I kind of just told her." We've been trying to tell Tawna for the past few weeks that I kind of maybe like Spencer and it just happened. Because it really JUST happened randomly, I swear.

"Was she upset?"

"No, she wasn't surprisingly. I just wanted her to know if she wasn't going to be with you, someone else was."

"Well, then would it be out of line to say something?" I ask her.

"Go ahead, Ashley."

"Spencer Carlin, will you maybe, possibly, perhaps go out with me?" (A/N: yeah, I said that because I'm a nervous wreck in real life).

"Of course, Ashley." She says. I'm smiling now. REALLY BIG. You know, I have a cute girlfriend now? Let me tell you, cute.

"Well, that was nerve wrecking." I say with a little laugh.

"Oh, was it now?"

"Yes, it was, I learned a new song on guitar."

"Oh really? What?"

"I can't tell you, you have to wait _six months_, but I really have to get back to tour now. I'll call you later."

I didn't lie, I called her later. And she's called me, you know. Anyways, a week into our relationship and for me being gone, it's working out well. She sent me the cutest text the other day.

"_So, I kind of want to tell you I might love you. Which is a BIG deal for me because you know it means that I'm truly falling for you." _

Yeah, that message made it into my SAVED messages. How could I resist? I was lucky._ You're just jealous 'cause we're young and in love. _(A/N: and yes, that is possible; to love after a short amount of time).

Anyways, I learned that new song by Hey Monday, called 6 Months. It's cute, totally explains my situation. But I'm making Spencer wait 6 months until I play it for her. Adorable, right? I'd like to think so. She is getting pretty impatient. She knows what the song is now, she got the clue. But, I still refuse to play it for her. I'm nice like that.

* * *

Tour is over. It's around September 6. So maybe my two week tour turned into three, but Chris wouldn't let me turn down the offer. So, we took it.

I'm about to head over to Spencer's house. This is the first time in three weeks that I've seen her. I go home really fast to change into something a little more presentable than gym shorts and a tank top. I stumble upon a note on my front porch…well, it's a composition notebook with a note in it. I smile and take the notebook inside with me.

"ASH!" Kyla exclaims as I walk through the door.

"Oh my god." I say really fast as she attacks me.

"OOOH, what's that!"

"A notebook…obviously. I've got to go get ready." I say trying to wiggle out of Kyla's death grip.

I head upstairs and set the notebook down. I contemplate reading the note now, or later. I read it now, how could I not?

The note is dated on August 31, it's written in purple and green pen. And I'm assuming it's from Spencer.

_Pookie, _**OH HEY! That's me!**

_Even though I'm talking on the phone with you, there are so many things I want to tell you, but I just can't. I have the words, but no sound. Even though I feel like I can tell you EVERYTHING, and I just blurt out how I feel about you, my heart says "go" but my mind stops me. But I make sure you know one way or another  
Every time you sing, it always brings a smile to my face, and puts me to peace. Your laugh brings a smile and a sweet sound to my ears and I can't help but to laugh. Every time I get a picture, my heart stops, and I just say to myself, "Damn, I'm crazy for her."  
The phone call every night leaves me falling asleep with a smile and always waking up to a "good morning" text makes it a good day…because I know you're mine  
You are amazing in every way, you are truly spectacular, better yet, incredible. 3 You are beautiful, inside and out.  
The day I get to see you, hold you, kiss you, and hug you will be the day I wish will never end. When you call me baby I get butterflies like crazy. I can only imagine what the first kiss will be like _  
"_I promise you, I will always be here for you, to be your best friend, to be the one you can come to, the person to make you smile, never cry, the one to hold you and to love you no matter what."  
I meant it when I told you that night, bring on that 6 Months, even more, because I want to have that as my song. AND YOU AS MY GIRL.  
And that's my story and what do you know? It ends with a/  
HAPPILY EVER AFTER._

Reading that first of all, brought tears to my eyes; second of all, made me smile like crazy. I was falling hard for this girl, and it's been like two weeks.

She makes me so insanely happy, it's not even funny.

I close the notebook and smile before I thrown on jeans and a t-shirt and head out my front door. I look around my driveway for my car. It's nowhere in sight. I run back into my house and scream for my mom.

"MOM, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CAR!"

I see Christine walk down the stairs, "it's in the garage, while you were on tour someone slashed your tires, we haven't gotten it fixed…yet." REALLY? Fuck my life.

"Can you drive me to Spencer's house then?" I asked.

"Mhmm. How far away is it?"

"Like fifteen minutes," I reply. My mom smiles and grabs her keys and we're off to Spencer's.

I thank my mom as I get out of the car and I head up to Spencer's front door. She sits there and waits for Spencer to come get me before driving off.

"Hey, you." She says smiling. God, her smile is gorgeous.

"Hey."

"My dad will be home soon, he wants to take us out to dinner." She says. "Oh, and this is my mom. Mom, this is Ashley!" She exclaims.

"Nice to meet you." Her mom once over's me.

"You too." She says. "Spencer, I have to go to work, so I'll be home around 9 or so, okay?" Spencer nods.

Her mom leaves and she drags me upstairs, where three dogs attack me.

"Oh, that's Buddy, Tootsie, and Lady." She said pointing at each dog. I smile at how cute she is. "Okay, guys, downstairs." She says pointing downstairs. She shows me her room where I put my stuff and we make our way to the upstairs loft. We're on the couch, just talking and cuddling. And kind of watching TV, but we're more focused on each other.

This is everything I imagined it would be. Spencer, me; together. That is all, and I am happy.

It's been two weeks and I have NEVER kissed Spencer. I playfully push her, you know that usually works, playfully pushing someone and they get closer to you, giving you the perfect opportunity to kiss them. Well, it kind of happens like that. I stare at her for a second after she's moved closer to me. I'm nervous. I'm terrified. I kiss her...on the cheek. FUCK, good job.

She smiles and leans forward like she's about to kiss me cheek. She does and then pulls away, forehead on mine. My breathing is getting heavy, I can't believe I'm this lucky, staring into this beauty I have in front of me. I softly press my lips against her. They fit perfectly, by the way.

My first kiss with Spencer. and it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

**The Note that Spencer wrote Ashley was a real not. I still have and typed it into here. Perfection? Yeah, I could never get rid of that note.**

**So, I'm sad to see like two new ratings. I say, I should get a few more before posting the next story :)**

**By the way, you can PMs me here so I can get to you on showing you pictures of who the real life people are, even myself, though I look NOTHING like Ashley ever would, but you know! So.**  
**REVIEW and you get more.**


	5. Perfect 'First Date'

**nylife212: thank you. I was very lucky to have someone like that. =) this is definitely interesting because I'm replaying all of this in my mind!**

To all of my readers, thank you for sticking with this! It's difficult, I must admit, to write about my life with the two people going to the same school and stuff. The real life Spencer and I lived 30 minutes away. But it was all worth it :) so just because I love you, here's Chapter 5 a few days early. I was aiming for like 15 reviews, but I should start limits :D I'm sorry you've been Spashley deprived. It's all my fault :(

Oh, and as for Spencer and Ashley and Tawna stand on age? Spencer and Tawna are older in this one, and they're 18. Ashley is 17. (and since that is happening, Spencer is only at King High for a semester to take a class. Because the real life 'Spencer' was a year older than me, but this is how I'm writing it so :P)

* * *

I pull away from Spencer and smile, our foreheads touching. After an intense staring contest and a few more shared kisses, we hear the front door open. Spencer jumped in shock and bit her lower lip.

"Dad's home." She whispered. For some odd reason, I'm excited. I've always been good with meeting parents…maybe except Mrs. C. "Dad, we're upstairs!" Spencer shouted over the railing. Her smiling dad walks upstairs.

"Hey, you must be Ashley!" he exclaimed hugging me. "I'm Arthur Carlin."

"Yes sir. Pleased to meet you Mr. C." I reply.

"So, Spencer, did you and Ashley decide where you wanted to go for dinner?" No, Arthur, we were too busy making out.

"Oh, no, sorry Dad. We thought you were picking." Spencer said smiling in my direction.

"It's all right Spencer. How about we go out for pizza?" Arthur said.

"Sounds great, Mr. C!" I exclaim. We all go downstairs and hop into Mr. C's truck. Spencer's in the middle, and I'm by the window. Her fingers play with the hem on my jeans. Her touch makes me shudder. My hand is on the seat of the truck and she moves her hand from my leg to my hand. I cautiously look over at her dad before playing with her hand.

We get to the pizza place and order. When we get back to the car Spencer makes it sure that we are holding hands. She's cute like that. She put the pizza box on both of our laps, so our hands are covered. Clever one, Spence. The car ride is silent, but I don't mind.

We get home and sit down to eat. I'm not one for talking first, so I wait for either Spencer or Mr. C to start a conversation.

"So Ashley, you're a senior this year?" Mr. C asked.

"Yeah, Mr. C, it's kind of exhilarating." I reply. He just smiles at me.

"Girls, it might seem very lame of me…" He starts when Paula walks in the door, "But I've got a 6 AM shift on a Saturday, so unfortunately, I'm going to leave you guys to get some sleep." Unfortunately, Mr. C? No. This is fortunate.

Paula kissed her husband goodnight and came over to us. "What do you two have planned for the night?"

"I don't know, mom." Spencer said.

"Well here, take the truck if you guys want to go out," Paula said throwing Spencer the keys before walking into her bedroom.

"That's weird. She NEVER lets me drive." Spencer said. Spencer grabs my hand and leads me out the front door. "Let's just enjoy the night." We hop in the truck and I'm looking around the outside of her house, since I hadn't really.

"So, why don't you have a car?" I ask Spencer. Honestly, I do not know where that came from, but it was always weird for be to driving someone older than me.

"I had a car…but my ex kind of slashed the tires, keyed the side, and killed my radiator after we broke up." Spencer said pointing to her old car as we left the driveway.

"Harsh." I said. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise so you can just wait." I groan at Spencer's response. She just smiles and grabs my hand. I'm sitting right next to her on the bench seat because the seatbelt for the passenger side is broken, so all that I can do is sit in the middle right next to Spencer…but who's complaining? I'm not. I rest my head on her shoulder, playing with her hair as she continues driving.

She pulls up behind this giant arcade but my guess is we're not going there.

"Spence, where are we going if we're not going there?"

"Ashley, calm down. We're almost there." She said as we passed some apartments…Miranda's apartment complex to be precise.

"Why are we by Miranda's house?"

"Because," Spencer started, "we're going to go visit her." I look at Spencer with the "oh my god, you're kidding, right?" face. She laughs. "Kidding, but there is something over here that I like, so we're going to it." After about five minutes of me arguing and not wanting to get out of the car with my eyes shut, I finally obey Spencer.

I open my eyes to see this huge park and playground and a giant lake right in front of us. "It's beautiful." Was all I could manage to get out.

"Ashley! You weren't supposed to open your eyes!" Spencer called out.

"Oops." I say as she grabs my hand and flashes me one of those 'what am I going to do with you' smiles. She leads me over to the lake and out onto the dock. First of all, I'm like so romantic that this is making me get butterflies. Honestly, I love things like this. Yes, I, Ashley Davies, am a sucker for romantic things.

We sit on the dock, Spencer behind me and me lying down in her lap. The sky was painted with a beautiful scenery; the stars perfectly aligned and the full moon was shining bright. Wow, Ashley, so poetic, you should write a book.

It was about an hour later when I had kind of dozed off while lying in Spencer's lap.

"Ashley...?" Spencer said poking my side. I jump up immediately.

"HOLY SHIT!" I scream. A few people walking by us just looked over. I shot an awkward smile at the couple as they walked up.

"Sorry," Spencer said with a cute smile. It's okay, Spencer, I'll just get you back (insert sexy wink-face here).

"It's all right, Spence." I say crawling over towards the edge of the dock. There were tires that were nailed to it and I started kicking it. "Do these things come off?"

"I don't think so." She replied.

"Lame." I said as she scooted up towards me. I grab onto her hand and hold it tight. "Just don't let me fall in…I can't swim."

She looks at me, "Seriously, babe!" I nod. "My poor baby doesn't know how to swim?"

"No, I don't." **(A/N: I still don't know how to swim…)**

"Aww." I playfully push her. "Hey, are you thirsty?" She asks me.

"Yeah, kind of…why?" I ask her while she raises an eyebrow.

"I WANT ARIZONA TEA!" She exclaims. I laugh at her adorable she was.

"WELL, I want Sonic!"

"But…Tawna works there." Oh, yeah. Tawna.

"Oh…right. Well, there's a possibility she's not there?"

Spencer just nods. "Fine, we'll get gas, get tea, and get you something from Sonic." She grabs my hand. "But that's just because I love you," She pulls me up and we walk towards the car.

Once again, we're sitting remarkably close. It's cute, though, and I like it a lot. We're standing at Sonic, Spencer had her Arizona and she was sipping it randomly.

"I don't think Tawna's here." I say scanning the area. "Which is good because I didn't want drama." Some kid walks out of Sonic to hand me my drink.

"All right, it's 2.15." He said looking at us. Now, Spencer and I have this game; who can pull their form of payment out first, gets to pay. I reach for my wallet and realize it fell out in the car.

"DO NOT LET HER PAY!" I scream as I run towards the car, but it's locked. Damn, she's good. I sulk back to the table outside and grab my drink. "Thanks." I say as she smiles at me.

"Aww, sorry, Pookie, I locked your wallet in the car." Spencer said trying not to laugh.

"I'll get you next time." I say. Yes, I may be younger, but I am also fully capable of paying for myself and for my girlfriend. She just smiles as we head back to the truck. We hop in and she just stares at me while I'm trying to find the cup holder in this damned thing.

"There's no cup holder, sweetie." She said.

"Aww, I have to hold this AND your hand? So much work." I joke. She sticks her tongue out at me. "What's next on the list?"

"Well, we used to drive down this road, it's supposed to be haunted; but that's up to you if you want to go. I'm just throwing out a suggestion."

"Let's do it."

The drive through Riverdale was pretty scary, I must admit. The road was all curvy and the whole, I was snuggled against Spencer. We made it back to the park behind Miranda's apartments, but this time we're on top of a bouldering rock. (A/N: a rock that rock climbers use when they don't have gear).

"_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder and your eyes are the brightest of all the colors. I don't wan to ever love another. You'll always be my thunder. So bring on the rain, and bring on the thunder."_ We sang together.

A group of kids watched us for a bit as we sang more random songs. They kept clearing their throats so we figured they wanted to use the bouldering rock. So, we made our way to the bed of the truck.

I'm sitting against Spencer. I couldn't want this any other way. Tonight has been perfect in so many ways. I got to spend it with the girl I fell the hardest for.

"Spence?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for the perfect 'first date'. It means a lot to me." I said. She smiled and kissed me.

"Anytime, babe, anytime."

We sit in silence for a few more minutes...and a few more kisses later, of course.

"I love you, Ashley." She says. Yes, out loud, too. This is a first. We've said it on the phone, but never to each others' face.

"I love you, too, Spencer." I say kissing her one last time.

* * *

**(A/N) HI GUYS :D sorry it took so long to freaking write this. I had four days of work and a packed schedule, please don't hate me.**

**I should have set like a limit on reviews before I posted this, but oh well. I can tell you all need Spashley, real life!  
**

**=) If I get up to like 19-25 reviews this time, I'll definitely TRY my hardest to post two chapters in one day, and as fast as possible. SO REVIEW, LOVELYS. and I hoped you liked this. This whole story is hard to get straight!  
**


End file.
